flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
INegazoid
iNegazoid '''(id: Zerrazoid; Formerly known as Zerrazoid) is a Flipnote Creator. He originally found out about Hatena by accident, but then became a regular visitor every day to see what flipnotes where in the most popular. After his friend, Qwertyioup, figured out how to get a Hatena account, iNegazoid made one the next day. Sonce he has joined Hatena, he has posted over 300 flipnotes. He has earned over 300,000 stars, and over 600 fans. He has also gained over 330,000 views. There would be Shutting Down on May 31st, 2013 for Flipnote Hatena and will Return on Flipnote Studio 3D. Popularity iNegazoid is not very popular, only having earned from 300,000 - 400,000 stars. His most popular flipnote was the original cast of Super Smash Brothers performing their jumps from the games. The flipnote only has 31,000 stars, and iNegazoid is confused why this is his most popular. He looked through comments, and it seems to be from the nostalgia of the old game. iNegazoid continued the Smash Brothers Jumps with Melee and Brawl Characters, but they were not recognized like the first. Second Account iNegazoid has made a second Flipnote Hatena account on his DSi, meaning that he can't post to his current account. The new account goes by the same name/id. His new account has had trouble getting started, and he sometimes regrets making it. Breaks iNegazoid has taken many breaks while he has been a part of Hatena. He has also left Hatena numerous times, but decided to come back. Characters Will '''Will is a 12 year old kid that loves video games and drawings. He is Ligyrophobic (fear of sudden loud noises), Gephyrophobic (fear of going over bridges), and Carnophobic (fear of meat). All of these were caused by past events. Will is 2 1/2 feet tall and has a little sister named Annie. His best friends are Q-BE, Qwertyioup's character, Brian, a little boo with a beanie cap, and Annie. Will first debut on January 8, 2011 in a contest winner flipnote by iNegazoid. Since then, he has ben in every main flipnote. Will was originally created in November of 2010. He wears a plushie hat and a blue hoodie wit dark gray sweat pants. He is 13 years old and the oldest of him, Brian, and Annie. His Birthday is September 2nd. Brian Brian is a 5 year old boo with an orange beanie hat. He cannot talk, but in some flipnotes he will have a little translator on him. However, this will only be in non-music videos. He likes biting stuff, revealed by iNegazoid, but has not been in a flipnote yet. He loves bananas and strawberry milk, but has never eaten them in a flipnote. He was in the flipnote that got iNegazoid a silver citizenship on Hatena. However, it was only a still picture of him. He is the oldest current character in flipnotes, but is the yougest of Will and Annie. He used to be paired with Allison, a former human character of iNegazoid. He seems to enjoy being lazy. Annie Annie is Will's little sister. She was created by iNegazoid so he could have a girl character for music videos and other flipnotes. She is 11 years old. Annie wears a bandana that resembles Will's hat, but with the colors upside down. She wears a yellow long sleeve shirt and jeans. She has long, brown hair that flows down from her bandana. Annie is not in many flipnotes, but she is going to be in more major flipnotes in the future, possibly starting in Flipnote Memo. She is the most mature and responsible out of the 3. She is bes friiends with Q-BE adnd Weezy, Qwertyioup's O.C.'s, and Will and Brian. Will.png|Will Brian.png|Brian Annie.png|Annie Will and Brian 2.jpg|Will and Brian iNegazoid iCon.gif ICon 2.gif Will and Brian.jpg Background.png Category:Creators